Servant
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU.Whitney was born into servitude and hates every moment of abuse. Why does she stay? She stays for him. She stays for the man she cannot have. GuyxOC, possible onesided WillxOC
1. Prologue

_Twenty-year-old Whitney Woolgar was not fond of her life. She was born a servant to the Sherriff of Nottingham, one of the, if not THE, most hated man in all of England. Whitney longed to escape servitude, she had attempted it many times as a child. However, all attempts failed when her parents had caught her. Whitney could hardly understand why her parents wished to remain servants, perhaps it was because they feared the Sherriff. Still that was no reason to suffer the abuse at his hand. The abuse which later killed them and left Whitney an orphan at age thirteen. Whitney learned to tolerate the abuse, which was mostly verbal in her case, though she did not enjoy it one bit. While Whitney felt her life was dreadful, she also had rather fond things in her life. One of these things was her unreturned admiration for the Sheriff's second-in-comand Guy of Gisborne. Whitney would often see him as she passed the halls, but he simply paid her no mind and would continue on his way. He had only spoken to her on one occasion, but it was only an order. Whitney, over the years, found herself becoming attracted to Guy. Yet in her heart, Whitney knew that he would never look at her or even give her a chance His eyes were on Lady Marian, fair Marian. Whitney was plain and common. However, Whitney held onto the thought that one day that Guy would at least speak to her. _


	2. Few Words Spoken

Whitney felt a warmth spread across her face, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards her left. She had fallen asleep next to fireplace again. Slowly, Whitney sat up and brushed off the edge of her gown. It was covered in ashes from the fire. Whitney did not bother to clean her face this morning, she knew that she was in for a long day of chores. She could feel the coldness of the hard stones as her feet crossed the floor of her tiny room. Whitney quickly tied her hair into a ribbon and raced off to recieve orders from the Sheriff. She went to the Sheriff's chamber and curtseyed, her eyes narrowed towards the floor.

"After dawn. Were you not told to rise at dawn?" The sheriff asked.

"I was, my Lord." Whitney said.

"Is it your desire to be disobident or do you simply lack the knowledge of what can I could do to you."

"I am aware of the consquences if I were to be disobident, sir." Whitney said.

"Then do inform me why you chose to be diosbident." The sheriff ordered.

"I had woken later then expected, sir."

"Painfully obvious. Nonetheless, I shall allow it since I have woken in a rather pleasing mood." The Sheriff said solemnly

"What must I do, sir?" Whitney asked.

"Every table in the dining hall must be washed, the dungeon has had problems with rats, lunch must be served an hour earlier than usual, and the horses must have their shoes properly adjusted."

"Pardon me, sir. I am not a blacksmith."

"Then go into town and find one." The sheriff ordered.

"Yes, sir. Is that all, sir?" Whitney asked.

"For the time being."

Whitney cursteyed, she was a bit annoyed by the Sheriff's list of chores. He must've believed, for a moment's time, that he was king. However, Whitney was used to this behavior and set off to do her morning chores. First came the washing of the tables, it only took half of an hour but Whitney's hands were awfully sore afterwards. Then, she was forced to clear the dungeon of its dead rats. Some were not dead, and one of the smaller rats took a small nibble at Whitney's bare feet. Despite the condition of her feet and hands, Whitney had to continue on. She served dinner to the Sheriff and to his band of men. It was Guy who noticed Whitney's hands and feet. As Whitney was leaving...

"Servant girl!" A voice shouted.

Whitney turned her head slowly and saw Guy was on his feet.

"How do you sustain those sores on your hands?" Guy asked.

Whitney was surprised, Guy had never noticed her before, even after an experience where she had sprained her wrist and ankle. Nonetheless, she had to answer.

"From washing the tables, sir." Whitney said.

"And those bites? Those on your feet."

"A rat, sir."

"Do they cause you trouble?" Guy asked.

"Not at all, sir." Whitney fibbed.

"Leave us then." Guy ordered.

Whitney curtseyed and left the dining hall, she let out a rather dreamful sigh. Guy had spoken to her out of concern, not one order was heard during their conversation. However, Whitney knew this would be the only time.


	3. Savior

Whitney had no possible way of treating the sores and bites, so she simply drew water from a well in town and cleansed them of the blood. For a couple of days, it was hard for her to walk but she managed to keep her head up and finish her chores. One day, she and another young female servant named Marie were picking apples to bake into a pie from an apple tree not far from the castle walls. Whitney was standing ontop of a chair while Marie held a basket down below.

"Whitney, you are nothing short of an honest person." Marie said.

"Thank you, Marie." Whitney said.

"Might you find yourself able to confess something?"

"I suppose."

"Do you have every intention of doting upon Sir Guy until the day that you find yourself laying upon your deathbed OR do you believe you will find a capable husband and perhaps settle into a warm cottage by the seafront?"

"Guy is a wonderful man, both charming and admirable. I do not believe he will ever give me a glance, so I suppose I will settle down." Whitney stated.

"How are you ever able to manage with your injuries?" Marie asked.

"My feet are no longer sore, besides if I find myself unable to work then I will surely find myself without food and a decent play to sleep."

Whitney began to step off the chair when her feet felt incredibly sore again, she collapsed at her knees. Marie rushed to help her.

"Look at you, you can barely climb down off a chair."

Whitney struggled to her feet, she picked up the basket and slowly began to make her way back towards the castle. Marie followed closely behind incase she fell. Whitney only made it to the entrance before she found herself on her knees again.

"Somebody, this woman is in need of service!" Marie shouted.

"Hush yourself, Marie. The sheriff does is holding a rather special meeting, if we were to disturb it-"

Whitney was unable to finish her sentence when Guy came walking down the hall, she knew that he was going to walk pass her and Marie. They knew, to him, they were nothing but commoners. Stil, he had been considerate enough to ask about the sores. Both were in shock when Guy approached them and kneeled next to Whitney.

"What's happened?" Guy asked.

"It's her feet, sir. Those damned rats have been nibbling here and there and now she can hardly walk a foot without the other one growing sore." Marie said.

"I fear that my friend is exagerating, my lord. My feet are in well condition and I am able to walk." Whitney insisted.

"Then may I request that you walk?" Guy asked.

Whitney paled, she knew she couldn't walk but how silly she would look in front of Guy if he were to see her fail. Whitney grabbed onto Marie's arm and managed to get onto her feet, only to find herself on the ground once more.

"A healer must be consulted. Until further notice, you are to stay in a private chamber." Guy stated.

"Pardon, my Lord. I am not worthy to stay in a fine chamber, I would find a cold spot on the floor more luxrious than the castle's private quarters."

"Be that as it may, the sheriff can no longer afford to lose his servants. If I have to see to them myself. If by force, I will drag you to the chamber. Or would you rather be carried as a lady should be?"

Whitney was stunned, Guy was offering his services so he wouldn't lose HIS services. As dissapointed as she was, for a moment believing that Guy truly cared about her, Whitney nodded in agreement. Guy carefully lifted her off the ground and began carrying her off. He finally came to a chamber door, he only had use of his feet as he was using both arms to carry Whitney. He kicked the door open, trying not to break it down in the process. He laid Whitney down on a rather comfortable bed. The room was only lit by the flicker of a candle.

"I will send one of the men to find you a healer."

Guy left the chamber, Whitney laid back on the pillow. Focusing her thoughts on Guy's remarkable, yet unmoving, act of charity, she did not even notice the roguish color that was beginning to stain the foot of the bedspread.


	4. Take Care

Whitney tried to rest comfortably until the healer arrived, it was rather hard since she was laying in a bed that was quite unfamiliar to her. Since she was laying still, she was now beginning to feel the anguished pain from the bites on her feet. Finally, after a near twenty minutes of waiting, a healer arrived as well as Guy. The healer was female so that made Whitney feel rather relaxed. The healer examined Whitney's feet, applying pressure to some of the wounds.

"Is it fatal?" Guy asked.

"A few weeks in bed and some rather fresh covering from time to time and she should be better in a month. Thankfully, none of the bites seem to be deep enough to cause her to become rabid." The healer stated.

The healer pulled out a small sack, she stuck her hand inside it and it rememerged with two scraps of cloth. The healer wrapped the cloths around Whitney's feet.

"I would advise however, that someone stay with her for a few nights. Just to be sure that she doesn't develop an infection." The healer said.

"Oh, that wouldn't be-"

"I'll take charge of her." Guy suddenly said.

Whitney was surprised by Guy, but remained silent. The healer nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Sir, I thank you for your charity. However, I feel I am not worthy to have such an act of kindness bestowed upon me." Whitney said.

"This is not charity. It is rather loyalty. In many ways, milady, I am a servant as well. Servant to the sheriff, just as you are. I have to be sure everything is in working order, part of the order just happens to be his servants." Guy explained.

"I see." Whitney lowered her head.

"You seem saddened." Guy noted.

"Just tired, my Lord." Whitney fibbed.

"Rest has been well earned. Sleep."

Whitney closed her eyes and pretend to sleep, Guy blew out the candle and then went to the corner of the room. Whitney woke up a few times during the night, each time she saw that Guy was still in the room and sleeping soundly. She thought that he would of surely left when he thought she was well enough, but he was still there. The next morning, Whitney awoke to a stinging pain. She looked and saw Guy was wrapping her feet.

"Have I been bleeding, my Lord?" Whitney asked.

"A little. The cloths were a bit colored, so I decided to change them. Do not worry, rest assured that I have dressed a few wounds in my past." Guy said.

"You never left the chamber."

"When I am given an order, I do obey it."

"Of course." Whitney nodded.

Guy finally tied the cloth into knots to be sure that they stayed on Whitney's feet.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"If I am to take charge of your well being, then may I request your name?" Guy asked.

"Whitney, my Lord. Whitney Woolgar."

"Woolgar. I've heard that name. Your family has been servants in the castle for some time, haven't they?"

"I would not know, my Lord. I only know that my parents were servants, as well as their parents." Whitney said meekly.

"So you were born in the castle? You've been working for the Sheriff since..."

"Since I was four, my Lord."

"Four? I have known of the Sheriff's cruelty, but you were barely a child."

"I fear, my Lord. Sometimes you have no other choice." Whitney said.

Guy stared at Whitney for a moment, she was beginning to wonder why exactly he was staring.

"Are you ill, my Lord?" Whitney finally asked.

"No. No, of course not." Guy insisted.

There was a beat, neither of them knew what to say.

"Lie still for now. I'll be back in an hour's time."

Guy got up and left the chamber, Whitney was confused by his behavior. It was almost like he was scared to be around her. Whitney thought nothing of it and tried to get some more sleep before breakfast.


	5. Servants

Whitney rested throughout the morning, she was only awake to eat her breakfast. Guy did return in a hour's time just as he said he would, he still seemed to be a bit nervous by Whitney's presence and Whitney knew she had to find out why.

"My lord?"

Guy looked up from his book and met Whitney's eyes.

"If I may be forward?"

"You may."

"You seem to be a bit...distracted. Is everything all right?"

Guy sighed and approached Whitney's bed, he sat on it.

"Miss Woolgar, have you ever been...afraid?" Guy asked.

"Everyone fears something, my Lord. If one does not fear, then one must not be human. Even animals have fear." Whitney said.

"My fear is rather silly." Guy said half to himself and half to Whitney.

"What is it that you fear, sir?" Whitney asked.

Guy stood again and went to the window.

"It is rather bizarre to tell my fears to a common servant. Nonetheless..."

"What, sir?"

"I fear that my eyes have now been open to just how cruel the Sheriff is to his servants. Had I known that he forced CHILDREN to work..."

"If I may so, sir. You musn't blame yourself for another man's doing." Whitney said reluctantly.

"I've been under his charge for some time, I've been in the castle walls. Yet something like this passes under my nose, almost like air."

"The Sheriff is a rather cruel man to the people, sir. However-"

"The people? I had only stated that I felt his abuse towards the SERVANTS was unecessary. I never said that I felt his abuse towards the people was cruel, if anything it's fair. Especially to those who disobey the law...Namely Robin Hood, above others." Guy explained.

"Forgive me, sir. I spoke out of term." Whitney apologized.

"The servants must be treated well. If they were to die, then the castle would suffer. If it suffered, the Sheriff would suffer. Then God only knows how this would effect the King."

"What about those in the village, sir? In many ways, they provide for the castle. Blacksmiths, I've seen a dozen make a horde of swords for the king's army. Stable hands, they've treated dozens of the finest horses for royals. Beggars, I know they are poor, but they do seem to make the castle's catacombs seem spotless. Cleaning out dozens of old belongings from the waters, sometimes more. However, I cannot vouch for thieves. I wish I could."

Guy did not speak, perhaps Whitney had said something to offend him. Or perhaps she had said too much. He finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"You are a very bright woman, Miss Woolgar. I do not agree with your theory, but you seem to be a very...intellectual person." Guy commented.

"Thank you, sir." Whitney blushed.

"Well, I think I have said far too much for my better good. I'll go ask a servant to bring you something to eat." Guy said.

With that, Guy was gone once more. Whitney looked down towards her feet, taking notice that her bites were beginning to heal. As happy as she was, she could not help but feel a twinge of dissapointment. She knew that once she was back on her feet, then she would simply be a servant again and chances were that Guy would forget her face in a week's time. She knew a dream was going to end soon.


	6. Two Ways To Love

For the next few days, Whitney and her bites were treated well. Guy did everything in his power to keep her well and healthy, while Whitney tried to savour each moment before she was healed. Pretty soon, it was time for Whitney to attempt walking for the first time in a week. Guy was having quite a time covincing her to get out of bed.

"I only request that you walk...Even a step would satisfy me." Guy said.

"I would never mean to displease you, my Lord. However, you must understand my fear. If I were to fall-"

"I would catch you." Guy assured.

Guy offered his hand to Whitney, she reluctantly took it and allowed him to help her stand. At first, it felt as though Whitney were walking on fire. However, after a while, the sensation faded and Whitney slowly but surely began walking. As interested she was in Guy romantically, this moment made Whitney look to him as though he were a father. A father teaching his child to walk for the first time. Holding their hand every step of the way. Whitney finally made it across the room with assistance from Guy, she then looked up at him.

"There...Was that as difficult as you had originally believed?"

Whitney smiled, their eyes gazed at each other for a few moments before Guy finally blinked.

"Well, shall I get you into bed?" Guy asked.

"If you would not mind, my lord. Might I sit down?" Whitney requested.

"Of course. However, might I make a suggestion?"

Whitney nodded slowly, Guy offered his arms and she allowed him to carry her.

"Close your eyes...I wish for this to be secret until we reach the location." Guy said.

Whitney closed her eyes and allowed Guy to carry her off, she had absolutely no idea just exactly where he was carrying her. She knew they had gone down some stairs and crossed a few halls, before she knew it she could feel the sun beating against her brow.

"All right...You may open your eyes." Guy said.

Whitney opened her eyes and saw a chestnut-colored horse, she was a bit confused.

"I fear I do not understand, my Lord." Whitney said.

"A bit of fresh air will do you good. You cannot lay about in bed like some worthless animal, if I may so you were nothing of that sort to begin with. Think of this as a...reward for both your patience and your hopeful recovery."

"I thank you, my Lord, but...I am not worthy of such a prize."

"You must ride. That is a direct order." Guy said simply.

Guy placed Whitney on the horse sideways, he then mounted up.

"Hold onto my waist. I can't have you slipping about." Guy ordered.

Whitney obeyed and wrapped her arms around Guy's waist, he gave the horse a few lights kicks in its side. The horse soon began walking towards the forest, Whitney suddenly seemed frightened.

"Do you fear the forest, Miss Woolgar?" Guy asked.

"Indeed, sir. I have not known of anything else outside the comfort of the kingdom."

"I assure you, there is nothing to fear. No harm will come to you. If so, may I hang by the noose." Guy vowed.

So, the horse continued into the woods. Whitney knew something was wrong, it was far too quiet. Guy could sense there was something disturbing in their presence. Both of them heard a rustle in the bushes, to be sure it was only the wind. The horse was beginning to become nervous, Guy tried to keep it calm by stroking it's neck.

"My lord, perhaps today is not a proper day for a ride in the forest." Whitney said.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should turn back." Guy sighed.

Guy turned the horse around, Whitney caught something out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't really see very well, and it might've just been her imagining things, but she could swear to this day. She had saw a face. The face of a man.

By the time that they had reached the castle, Whitney was rather exhausted. Be it from her injury or the fear she felt when she saw the man. Guy hopped off the horse and then offered his arms to Whitney, she placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to lift her off.

"Miss Woolgar, haven't you taken notice?" Guy asked.

"Of what, my Lord?" Whitney asked.

"Have you noticed that you are standing straightup without so much as a limp?"

Whitney looked down and saw she was indeed standing, and without Guy's assistance.

"By tomorrow, I can assure, that you will be back in the comfort of your quarters."

"I suppose, my Lord."

"You seem dissapointed. I had thought this would please you, to a certain extent in the least."

"I am pleased, sir." Whitney said, trying to bare a grin.

"You may call me naive, but somehow I believe that you aren't telling me the truth." Guy remarked.

"I was told never to tell a lie, sir. My parents taught me well." Whitney said.

Whitney began walking, or rather limping, away from Guy. He followed behind just incase she stumbled, but Whitney knew she had to avoid him at all costs. How tempted she was to confess her feelings.

"If something ails you, do the liberty to inform me." Guy ordered.

"I am not ill, my Lord. I am all right." Whitney said quickly.

"Then why can I see tears behind your eyes?" Guy asked.

"The heat, sir. It is the heat. It usually tends to make my eyes tender, that is all." Whitney fibbed.

"Then perhaps you need to rest." Guy noted.

"No, I'm well." Whitney insisted.

"Then why do you not wish to face me?" Guy asked.

Whitney faced Guy, and curtseyed.

"Goodday, my Lord."

Whitney began limping towards the castle, leaving Guy confused. How he loved the ride with Whitney, and how sick it made him to know he was falling in love with someone below his class. What made it worse is that it was painfully obvious, to him at least, that Whitney despised him.


	7. Secrets

It took a few more days, but sooner rather than later, Whitney found herself back by the fireplace and back to being the servant she was. It wasn't until one late evening that she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, to her surprise it was Guy.

"My lord, why do you find yourself here? If you were seen here-"

"I realize fully when I am putting at stake, Miss Wooglar." Guy said.

"Then why are you risking your well being?" Whitney asked.

"Believe me, what I am doing, is for my own good. I fear if I do not do this then I will surely live in anguish till the end of my days."

"Then speak your peace."

"This may seem rather foolish...silly rather. For a week, Miss Woolgar, I kept vigil at your side. I held your hand and I looked into your eyes, most often afterwards I would rush from the chambers. Despite the excuses I had made, I must say that they all bared falsehood."

"You mean to say you lied, sir?" Whitney asked.

Guy nodded. "Yes." He swallowed.

"Pardon my asking, my Lord. Why?"

"So many reasons. To begin, I was afraid...Deathly afraid."

"You had told me, my Lord. You told me your fears."

"I had told you in part. My other fears, I did not confess."

"What else do you fear, my Lord?" Whitney asked.

"The thought of keeping my heart's true desire a secret and allowing her to drift away."

"Lady Marian, you mean."

"No." Guy shook his head.

"Then who, my Lord? One of the women in the court?" Whitney asked.

"My heart's true desire, I have known for sometime. She is young and fair and so very kind and bares nothing but spirit...and beauty."

"She must be rather remarkable, sir."

"Indeed you are." Guy smiled.

"Pardon, my Lord?"

"Miss Woolgar...Whitney...Do you not realize? It is you, it is you that I love." Guy stated.

"You seem to be raving, my Lord. Perhaps you should lie down." Whitney suggested.

"I am not ill, Whitney. I am more than certain how I feel for you."

"Please, sir. I request your leave."

"I will not leave until I recieve a response. Whitney, all I ask, is a simple question...Do you care for me?" Guy asked.

Whitney knew she could no longer hide it, Guy had made his feelings perfectly clear. Now, it was her turn for a confession.

"When you first arrived under the Sheriff's orders, I will confess that I was stricken with ectasy...You were quite handsome in the eye of a young woman. As time went on, I had found myself growing rather fond of you. I've been plagued with, what I had thought, was an unwanted admiration of you. Today even, I still, have those certain feelings. Yes, my Lord, I do love you in return. I have not told you because I had feared your response as well as the consquences that would lie ahead for us both. If we had felt the same for one another."

"Why did you believe I would not love you?" Guy asked.

"Do you not see me, my Lord! Do you not see the dirt on my face, the sweat on my brow, the dust that covers my rags. I am common, I am a servant. You are a nobleman, and what nobleman would be seen with a lady who can only eat what crumbs she can find?"

"A nobleman...Whose heart has been as cold as ice, twice as hard. A nobleman...Whose heart has finally melted and has seen what was directly in front of him. His entire life. True...and pure love." Guy said.

Guy drew closer to Whitney, he carefully pressed both of his hands against Whitney's dirt-stained face. His hands were rather warm to the touch. Slowly, Guy brought his lips to Whitney's forehead. Then her head nose and then, what Whitney had hoped, her lips. Guy and Whitney's lips pressed against one another's, for what seemed like an entire minute. Whitney finally broke them apart and walked little ways from Guy.

"Do you have any possibility what trouble we will find ourselves in?" Whitney asked.

"The sheriff is rather prejudiced, but he will understand." Guy said simply.

"No Guy...He will not. To you I may be an angel that has fallen from Heaven, to him I am nothing but a devil. He despises me, if he found out that I love you. That I have kissed you. What he would do to me, to you even."

"Then I will marry you."

"Guy-"

"The one thing the sheriff can never break. Not even with thousands of his finest men. Is the unity and bond of marriage. He would be going against much more, the church included."

"We musn't risk it." Whitney argued.

"I have already put so many things at risk. Loving you, being married to you is a risk I am more than willing to take. Only if you are willing."

"I am willing." Whitney nodded.

With that, Guy gave Whitney another kiss. Before they heard some foosteps approaching, Guy shushed Whitney and then peeked his head out the kitchen door. He could see a guard marching down the corridor.

"Quick, under the table!" Guy ordered Whitney.

Whitney hid under a table, Guy quickly used a cloth to cover it. Only seconds later, did the guard enter the kitchen. Puzzled to see Guy standing there.

"Sir, what are you doing down here near the servant's quarters?" The guard asked.

"I...I was told that the Sheriff had been searching for me. I had thought he was in the kitchen."

"He's with his council, sir. I was told to find YOU." The guard said.

"Of course. Shall we?"

The guard and Guy walked away and out of the kitchen, Whitney breathed a sigh of relief.


	8. The Unity

Later in the week, Guy was recieving orders from the Sheriff. While Whitney was cleaning the Sheriff's chambers, she would listen occasionally to what the Sheriff had in store for her newfound lover.

"The woods will be cleared by dawn tomorrow, sir." Guy said.

"See they are. With nonsense like Robin Hood scurrying about, God only knows what other rogues can slip out of our grasp."

"Of course, sir."

Guy saw Whitney over the Sheriff's shoulder and smiled, she smiled back.

"Guy, can you for once mind me, and not focus on your surroundings?" The Sheriff asked.

"I apologize, sir. It's only..The surroundings this certain morning are rather...beautiful."

The Sheriff finally took notice of Whitney's presence.

"Servant girl, leave us. The floors are swept." The Sheriff said simply.

Whitney curtseyed and left the room, she waited in the halls for Guy. It took several minutes before Guy finally emerged from the chamber, he immetidately took Whitney by the hand and led her down a darken corridor. The two hardly waited a second before they found their lips locking once more.

"You are set to clear the woods." Whitney remarked.

"No worries, this is nothing short of amusing. I will be back within an hour's time." Guy assured.

"It is not you I worry about. It is the Sheriff. With each passing hour, I fear he grows wary of our actions."

"Whitney, I promise you. Nothing will stop us from being married, nothing shall ever keep us apart."

"Death?" Whitney asked.

"No, not even death." Guy stroked Whitney's cheek.

"This seems like a dream."

" Then let us hope we stay asleep." Guy kissed Whitney again.

"You better leave. We musn't be seen together. Not now."

Guy gave Whitney another kiss, and then raced off. Whitney leaned against a wall and gazed up at the ceiling, her gaze seemed as though she were dreaming. Guy loved her and she loved him and now they were going to be husband and wife. It was what she wanted and then more. She let out a sigh and then started on her way towards the kitchen. It only took a few hours before Whitney dozed off, she awoke when she felt somebody shaking her. Unable to see due to the darkness of the kitchen, Whitney was about to scream when a hand came over her mouth.

"Sssh. It's me." A familiar voice hushed.

"Guy?"

Whitney was finally able to see Guy's face, though it seemed to be only shadows.

"Tis late in the evening. You should be resting." Whitney whispered.

"Whitney, we can no longer wait. You were right to have suspicions, the Sheriff is fully aware of what has happened. That is why we must be wed...tonight!" Guy said.

"Tonight?" Whitney repeated.

"The arrangements have already been set. A priest is waiting for us, even as we speak."

"I have no gown." Whitney noted.

"That doesn't matter.I would rather wed you in rags and dust, then not marry you."

Guy helped Whitney to her feet and the two snuck out of the castle and into the village. They went to the church and came before the priest, where they were married. Whitney could say she remembered every detail, but between her exhausation and her overbearing happiness, she could hardly take it all in. One thing she will always remember clearly though: the kiss. When they got back to the castle, Guy carried Whitney to his bedchamber and laid her down on his bed. He laid next to her.

"How does it feel to be a woman of the court?" Guy asked.

"Never mind that. I am married to YOU, that is the only thing that brings me true happiness." Whitney smiled.

Guy and Whitney turned their attention towards the window, noticing the rising sun's light shining through the small cracks.

"It's dawn." Whitney said.

"Then it must be a sign."

"And what sign could a rising sun possibly represent, my lord?" Whitney asked.

"A beautiful beginning with my wife."

Little did Whitney and Guy know, their new beginning was going to cost them and it was going to be a rather treacherous price.


	9. Consquence

When Whitney awoke later in the day, she was expecting a warmth to come to her face. Instead, she felt nothing but air brush against her cheekbone. She turned onto her side and saw Guy sleeping peacefully, he was stripped of his shirt. So, now Whitney knew, she was not dreaming and she did indeed marry Guy the previous night. Whitney sat up, resting the sheet across her bare breasts. She climbed out of bed quietly, at the risk of waking up Guy. She crossed the chamber's floor and found one of Guy's heavy morning robes hanging off the edge of a chair, she wrapped herself in it. Guy finally began to stir, the first thing he saw was Whitney.

"Thank God." Guy sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Whitney asked.

"For a moment, I had thought fear would overcome love."

Whitney smiled and approached Guy, giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"Never. It is too late to turn back, so we must press forward."

"He can no longer seperate us, darling. If he were to attempt it, then he would be placed under arrest."

"How I wish I could bare your certatiny."

Guy placed his hand on Whitney's cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Come. We must dress ourselves and go before the Sheriff as soon as possible."

"Guy, in your honesty, would I be able to make a good impression if you were to present me in rags?" Whitney asked.

"Yes. Once he recongizes you as my wife and not as a servant."

"To you, I am your wife. To him...The Sheriff is as blind as those hags that you have seen begging. He will only see me as common, and nothing more."

"Then...To satisfy you. I suppose we must take a brief trip to the seamtress."

Guy and Whitney rode into town together on his horse, and went to the seamtress. It took several hours before a dress was finished, and it was well worth the wait. The gown was pure as snow and the trim was golden satin. Whitney who had originally thought this was the best idea, was now turning reluctant. It seemed to be a bit too majestic for her liking, she had never worn anything so elegant. Nonetheless, Guy changed her mind and the gown was purchased. They arrived at the castle later in the evening, they stopped right before the doors that led to the Sheriff's chambers.

"What if he attempts to seperate us?" Whitney asked.

"You're safe, Whitney. Nobody will take you from me."

Whitney nodded, Guy observed her.

"Let down your hair."

Whitney removed her hairpiece and allowed her Auburn locks to flow freely, Guy broke into a smile.

"What amuses you?" Whitney asked.

"It's nothing. Only...I had never seen your hair in the light before."

"Does this change your opinon?" Whitney asked.

"Not in any sense."

Both Whitney and Guy sighed before they finally entered the chamber, Guy took Whitney's arm as they approached the Sheriff's seat. The Sheriff was confused by Whitney's presence.

"Guy, is this who has caused your absence for half the day? A common servant?" The Sheriff asked.

"With all due respect, sir. My WIFE and I have only been spending our hours in our chamber." Guy said.

"Wife?" The Sheriff repeated.

"Pardon my rudeness. I believe you must have a proper introduction. Sir, I am most honored to present to you my wife, Lady Whitney Woolgar."

Whitney curtseyed for the stunned Sheriff.

"Guy, might I speak to you outside of the chambers?" The Sheriff asked.

"Of course, sir." Guy said.

Guy reluctantly followed The Sheriff out of the chambers and into the corridors.

"I had always thought you to be sensible." The Sheriff remarked.

"I am HIGHLY sensible, sir. However, I believe that I should be able to marry a woman whom I have chosen and not you nor anyone in Nottingham's walls."

"Oh Guy, can you not see? Dirt lies underneath her skin. She was born a servant and therefore must remain a servant."

"The laws have clearly stated on several occasions, my lord, that as long as she is my wife then she is protected by the unity of marriage. Should you choose to intervene, then you might as well be asking for a tightening of the noose."

"Then you have two choices. Of which I hope the former is considerable."

"What options do you wish to present, sir?" Guy asked.

"You can abandon her and keep your position that you hold, or remain married and lose everything that you once held valuable."

"What right do you bare that gives you the very gall to threaten me?!"

"I have authority, Guy-"

"No, sir. You may have the authority to rule the people of Nottingham, you may even have the authority to force children to perform harsh labors. Yet, there is ONE form of authority that only the church can have. The authority to protect those who are wed within their walls. Challenge the church, and you will be arrested. Make no mistake. Mark me. I will see it happen."

Guy returned to Whitney, trying to wear a smile.

"Will he-?"

"No." Guy shook his head.

Whitney ran up to Guy and hugged him.

"Swear to me that I will have dreams?" Whitney asked.

"Night and day. Night and day, Whitney." Guy whispered.


	10. The Meeting

Whitney loved being married to Guy, and Guy simply adored being married to Whitney. For awhile, they feared the Sheriff's actions, but no threats were made and Whitney and Guy were able to stay married and together. All it took was one night to challenge their love. Whitney was having trouble adjusting to wearing a gown, Guy's reflection appeared from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You look as though you've fallen from the clouds." Guy whispered in Whitney's ear.

"As much as your flattery is admired, I cannot accept the compliment." Whitney said.

"Why not?" Guy asked.

"The court. They have never known a servant to be dancing within their circle, let alone one that has wed one of their kind."

"As I have told you a thousand times and then some. Nobody will see you as a servant, only as my wife."

"There is another obsactle that I am hardly ready to be challenge with." Whitney began to smile.

"I shall help you overcome it."

"I fear I am not a very good dancer." Whitney looked towards the floor.

"Then I shall be sure that your feet NEVER touch the ground." Guy said with a smile.

Guy and Whitney left their chamber and headed for the Main Hall where a special celebration was being held. When they first entered the room, Whitney could already hear whispers amongst the other women who were present.

"She seems to fear a smile." One woman whispered.

"Perhaps her teeth have rotted." Another woman whispered back.

"Her skin is pale." The other woman went on.

"No sun can peek through cracks of the kitchen walls, my dear. That was where she had slept. Right beside the fireplace. STRUGGLING to live each day."

"Much like a rat." Another woman giggled upon hearing the conversation.

"How she wishes to hide her fear." Another woman shook her head.

"Such a pity. I was often told as a child that Guy would wed Lady Marian. How devastated he must be."

Whitney was in tears upon hearing that very last comment, Guy noticed this and wondered what had upset her.

"Darling?"

"Oh, I'm all right. It seems to be rather warm in here." Whitney managed a smile.

"Shall we retire?" Guy suggested.

"I only need to rest. Perhaps I should step into the corridors for a brief period."

Guy kissed Whitney's cheek and allowed her to leave, as soon as she was gone she found herself racing for the castle doors. She took a horse from the stables and raced into the night, As soon as she was far from the castle, she dismounted the horse and collapsed to her knees in tears.

"What a fool I have been." Whitney sobbed.

Whitney suddenly heard foosteps in the darkness and suddenly became frightened, she had no idea who would be in the forest so late in the evening. Perhaps an outlaw or something worse. Whitney quickly stood and began heading back towards her horse when a hand came over her mouth.

"Do you have business in the forest?" A voice asked.

"No, sir." Whitney shook her head.

"Judging by clothing, you are not the kind to be outlawed." The voice remarked.

"No, sir. I am wed to Sir Guy of Gisborne. My name is Whitney Woolgar, sir. I fear in an overwhelming state, I fled the castle and rode into the forest. If you will release me-"

"I have seen you before. You and your husband had shared a horse once, in these very woods."

With that, the mysterious stranger released Whitney and turned her around slowly.

"The face...I saw you hiding in the bushes." Whitney remembered.

"I had no other choice. If he had seen me..."

"If I may be forward, sir. May you tell me your name?" Whitney asked.

"Will." The stranger said simply.

"Have you no second name?" Whitney asked, Will shook his head.

"I must thank you for releasing me, Will. Twas a very noble gesture."

"If I may ask, milady. Why did you flee the comfort of the castle?" Will asked.

"Perhaps I am one to fear premature judgement. I had heard the women of the court. Oh, how they despise those who are beneath them. I did not wish for my husband to see me in a distraught state. So...I fled."

"The court is no less like The Sheriff. I have known this since birth." Will said.

"You musn't think poorly of some, Will. Both my husband and Lady Marian are good people, who have only good intentions." Whitney said.

"I believe you must return to the castle. Your husband will grow worried."

Whitney nodded and mounted her horse, leaving a rather dreamy-eyed Will all alone. By the time that Whitney arrived back at the castle, the celebration had ended and Guy was waiting anxiously for Whitney back in their chamber. He gave her a rather large hug and a very long kiss upon her arrival.

"Thank the stars for your safety.Are you injured?" Guy asked.

"No. I am all right." Whitney insisted.

"Then may you be able to tell me why you had fled?" Guy asked.

"I...had heard women whispering and I grew anxious. I had grown overwhelmed and I could no longer stay inside the walls."

"Do well to ignore them. Nothing matters. Only your happiness." Guy said simply.

"I shall do well to remember." Whitney smiled.


	11. A Debt To Paid

Whitney draped her shawl around her shoulders, she was getting ready to go into town. Guy was watching her prepare, a look of dismay was spread across his face.

"Why must you look cross? I will only be gone for a short while." Whitney said.

"With thieves...With Robin Hood still left unarrested...How I wish you would let one of my men escort you into the town. There are many thieves who are willing to hold you for ransom, just to earn whatever pounds they can use to pay for common bread."

"The fresh air is all I desire, it will only be a small walk. Besides, whether you are pleased or not, some of my friends live in the city."

Whitney gave Guy a kiss, she began to walk when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. He gave her another small kiss and then another.

"Nothting short of an hour." Guy warned.

"I promise."

Whitney left Guy and began walking down the castle halls, she saw Marie cleaning the floors.

"Marie!"

Marie looked up to Whitney, she looked a bit different than she always had. Her eyes seemed tire and sore and her face which had always been clean was smudged in dirt and ashes, her hair seemed to be musty.

"Marie, what's happened to you?" Whitney asked.

"Very few can carry on chores by themselves." Marie remarked.

"Has no one helped you?"

"Who would? When you married Sir Guy, it seems as though no one wished to be around the one person who had been your friend."

"Oh Marie, I do apologize. Please believe me when I say that was NEVER my intention-"

"Never mind it. Where are you off to?" Marie asked.

"Oh, the village. To visit the blacksmith. I will be back within in the hour." Whitney said.

Whitney left Marie alone.

"Blacksmith..." Marie repeated quietly.

Whitney hated lying to Guy and to Marie, but they would never let her go to see Will, and she had to see him again. She had to thank him for releasing her when she very well knew that thieves could've grabbed her in the middle of the night and took her. Her first intention was to head for the woods, but she was surprised when she saw Will in a cloak and hidden in the shadows of a narrow pathway. Whitney smiled and ran up to him. He instantly dropped a small sack to the ground, Whitney picked it up for him and handed it back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Will asked.

"I am more than aware that I had thanked you for releasing me, but I wished to express my gratitude in a more elegant fashion. That is why I request that you dine with me and my husband." Whitney offered.

"I can't." Will shook his head.

"Oh, please, sir. I am more than certain that Guy would be grateful to know that you had found me in the woods. Better to dine with a savior than a sinner."

"Yet you would dine with both."

"What..."

"A wise man could easily believe that this gold is mine."

"Yet a fool...Only a fool would believe that I carry this as my own."

Will removed his cloak, the hood of it suddenly dropped dozens of coins to the ground. Whitney shook her head in disbelief.

"A thief...Yet you chose to spare me." Whitney whispered.

"I would never have the blood of a lady on my hands. King or thief, no man should kill a woman." Will said simply.

"What do you ask of me?" Whitney asked.

"I ask you to keep your silence. That can be your payment. My life would not be the only one at risk if you were to tell Guy who I was."

"May God forgive you, Will. I can only carry this burden as a debt...Once it is paid. You have no promises."

Whitney began walking away when...

"Tell him who I am, Whitney. You will only kill one of many common rats."

Whitney ran off and back towards the castle, not knowing that Marie had followed her and saw her with Will. Once Whitney arrived, she could feel tears run down her cheek. Guy was passing in the halls, Whitney ran up to him and kissed him nice and hard.

"Forgive me...God forgive me." Whitney said quietly as she hugged Guy's neck.


	12. An Heir

Whitney hated keeping secrets from Guy, but she did feel she owed Will a favor. After all, had he not protected her, Whitney probably wouldn't of lived to see the next day. She could tell the guilt was beginning to effect her health, after she suffered three to four vomitting spells. Pretty soon, Whitney began to believe it wasn't her guilt that was making her sick, after she began to feel weak and lightheaded. Guy saw Whitney's health was beginning to decline, so, against her will, he consulted a physician. He examined Whitney and questioned her about her symptoms.

"My lady, if I may ask such a question, how long have you been ill?" The physician asked.

"Perhaps, a week's time. I have often ignored the spells, but Guy simply insisted that I'd be examined. If not for his wishes, I would probably be walking around even as we speak."

"My lady, do you happen to have any wine nearby?" The physician asked.

"Yes, in that small cupboard." Whitney pointed.

The physician went over to the cupboard and removed the wine, he turned back to Whitney.

"Perhaps, a small bowl?"

"Is there something wrong?" Whitney asked.

"I only need to confirm my suspcions."

"There might be a bowl somewhere in the halls, but certainly not in this chamber."

The physician left Whitney alone for awhile and then returned with a small bowl made of clay, he poured the wine into the bowl and then stripped the bedcovers off of a half-clothed Whitney.

"My lady, this may seem like a rather...parciular test. I must ask you to take a small piss into this bowl."

Whitney thought this was a bit odd, but she may have been seriously ill. Whatever tests were neccessary, she had to take them. Whitney sat up and stood over the bowl, and slid down her undergarments and carefully lifted her dress to avoid getting it wet. Pretty soon, Whitney could hear something like water running, she was offered a small sheet of lace. She used it to her wipe herself and then she pulled her undergarments back up.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Whitney asked.

"I am not quite sure...If anything something is right." The physician said as he examined Whitney's urine.

"How do you mean?" Whitney asked.

Whitney was told her diganosis and then she grabbed her robe and ran out of the chamber and off to find her husband. She found Guy talking with another solider, she curtseyed for both of them and took Guy aside.

"Whitney, you are hardly modest-"

"Oh, I apologize but...I have been told the most exciting news."

"What is it?" Guy asked.

"In no more than nine months, my Lord...I shall give you an heir. I'm carrying our child." Whitney grinned.

"Child...An heir. Whitney...My beautiful Whitney."

Guy kissed Whitney at least a dozen times before giving her a hug, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing could make me happier." Guy whispered.


	13. Blessings

Nine months later, Whitney knew she was getting very close to delivering her first child. Marian, who had become one of Whitney's closest friend, insisted that the baby will come when it feels it is time. Whitney often spent her spare time in the kitchen, she often loved fruit when she wasn't pregnant and she loved it even more now that she was. Whitney came into the kitchen one day and picked up a fresh apple, Marie was present and did not seem pleased by Whitney.

"Up a bit early, aren't you?" Marie asked.

"Oh, I had a bit of trouble sleeping. I'd thought I'd get something to eat." Whitney said.

"How is the baby?"

"Oh, just fine." Whitney placed her hand on her swollen stomach "This little one seems to be quite active."

"Quite. How is Guy?" Marie asked.

"He is a little tired. He often worries about me." Whitney took a bite of her apple.

"How is Will?" Marie asked.

Whitney almost choked on her apple, she quickly scooped some water up in a ladle and took a small swallow.

"What did you say?" Whitney was now asking the questions.

"I have not seen Will since he was arrested last month. Is he well?"

"How on Earth did you-"

"I followed you the day you said you had to go to the blacksmith. Me, being a servant, knew very well that a lady of court would not be seen there. I also heard that you promised your silence."

"I did. Marie, I had to repay him. I owed him my life." Whitney said simply.

"I thought you owed nobody nothing. You are a lady now, aren't you? Tell me, Whitney, do you plan on naming your child Will or Guy if it were a boy? Of course most common women are more likely to birth girls so they can live amongst the rats."

Whitney slapped Marie clear across the face and then left the kitchen, when she suddenly felt something run down her legs. She could only pray it was water and not blood. She looked and saw it was indeed water. Suddenly, she could feel a painful jab in her abdonmen. She struggled back towards her chamber where she found Guy just simply staring out the window.

"Guy, the baby..."

Whitney suddenly fell to the floor, Guy caught her.

It was in fact true, Whitney was in labor. Marian and the midwife were immetidately sent for, while Guy was forced to wait outside. Marian did all she could for Whitney, holding her hand and often drying the sweat off her brow. Whitney was in terrible pain, but she knew this was to be expected so she did not scream. Only moaned and occasionally would let out a groan.

"Only a few more minutes, Whitney. Just hold on." Marian assured.

The midwife felt towards the birth canal and nodded.

"Whitney, this is the time to push." The midwife ordered.

Whitney pushed for what seemed like an enternity, when it was only twenty minutes. She was both tired and distressed, but she knew she couldn't quit. This was the moment she had hoped for. Part of her. Part of Guy. Was about to be born and that made everything worth while. Whitney gave one final push when she heard a small wail. The midwife quickly grabbed her knife and cut off the cord, she held the child up for Whitney to see and then placed the newborn on her chest after swaddling it in a warm blanket.

"Beautifully done, Whitney. I'll send Guy in." Marian whispered.

Marian stood up and left the room, when she found Guy waiting in the halls. He was pacing up and down, often looking at his feet. He looked and saw Marian.

"Whitney?"

"She did beautifully."

"The...the baby?"

"Extremely healthy."

The midwife suddenly poked her head into the hall.

"My lady, I fear we need you!" The midwife cried.

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Stay in the halls, Guy." Marian ordered.

"I need to see Whitney!" Guy yelled.

Guy beated Marian to the door but was quickly pushed away, the last thing he saw before the door was closed: was an unconcious Whitney. Guy was forced to wait once more, growing more anxious with every passing second. Until finally Marian stepped out, she didn't seem happy or sad only exhausted.

"You may see her, Guy." Marian sighed.

Guy stepped inside the chamber, not knowing what to expect. As he drew closer to the bed, he felt a small lump come to his throat. He couldn't bare it if he lost Whitney. He drew back the drapes and saw Whitney lying in bed, her skin was soaked with sweat and she seemed terribly tired but she was very much alive. She held a small bundle in her arms.

"Guy, I am more than honored to present your son to you."

Guy was marveled at the sight of his newborn son. All ten small toes and fingers were completely intacted, his face was round and chubby and he seemed so gentle. Much like Whitney. Guy kissed Whitney's forehead and then offered his arms.

"May I?" Guy asked.

Whitney nodded and handed their newborn son over to his proud father, Guy planted a kiss on his tiny brow and then another kiss on Whitney's lips.

"Oh, he's perfect. Simply perfect." Guy whispered in Whitney's ear.

"Not so fast, sir. You have yet to be introduced to somebody else." The midwife said from behind Guy.

Guy turned to the midwife and saw she to was holding a small bundle, wrapped in nothing but a long cloth. Guy was in disbelief, but was simply elated. The midwife walked over to the new parents and handed the infant to Whitney.

"Guy, I must introduce you to your daughter." Whitney smiled.

"Daughter? A son?" Guy was nearly speechless.

"You aren't dissapointed, are you?" Whitney asked.

"No, of course not. Darling, this a blessing. I have three of the greatest blessings that God could ever bestow upon me. I owe it to you, my love. Everything, I owe to you."

"As parents, we have a task to perform, my lord."

"What is that?" Guy asked with a slight chuckle.

"We must name them."

Guy looked down at his newborn and then gave a knowning nod.

"Dwen. Dwen Gabriel Gisborne. Gabriel was my father's name, and I am often told that Dwen means unique. Just as this situation is a unique blessing."

"I have already thought of this. Only one name seems to come to my mind. Gytha. Lady Gytha Elizabeth Gisborne."

"Why Gytha? Doesn't it mean gift?" Guy asked to be sure.

"Indeed. She is a gift. A special gift. As is Dwen. Our special gifts. Our little blessings."

Whitney was more than happy to be blessing with two wonderful newborns, but in the back of her mind she could not help but think about what Marie could do to her relationship with Guy.


	14. Curses

2 weeks after the arrival of Dwen and Gytha, Guy and Whitney were tired but joyous parents. One night, Whitney was sleeping and she began to hug what she thought was Guy. Only to discover, it was his feet! Whitney smiled and saw Guy was hanging over the edge of the bed and admiring their twins.

"Guy, it's past midnight. Allow them to sleep."

"They're so small. So fragile. I cannot believe they're here with us."

"Believe it. They're here, and they are in fair health. Now, let's sleep."

"Whitney, I was beginning to hear rumors. That Dwen and Gytha..."

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter. I know they aren't true."

"Guy, if this involves our children. I have a right to know."

"Very well. I heard a rumor that I was not the father of Dwen and Gytha. That an outlaw was their father."

"What? Guy, you know I love you. I would never even touch another man."

"I know, darling. That's why I saw no reason to even mention it."

"So you don't believe it?"

"Of course not. Look at them. Dwen has my eyes. Gytha, she has my nose. I have no fear of your fidelity, Whitney."

Guy kissed Whitney on the cheek and then went back to sleep. Whitney snuggled next to him.

"Guy? Put your arm around me."

"What?"

"I just want to feel safe."

Guy smiled and wrapped his arm around Whitney. She kissed his hand and then fell asleep as a single tear rolled down her face.

The next morning, Guy woke up to see Whitney sitting in a chair and feeding one of the twins.

"Who do we have here?" Guy asked.

"Dwen. He simply wouldn't sleep."

Guy chuckled and sat up in bed. Resting the blanket across the lower half of his body, he crossed the floor.

"You are up awfully early. Is there something the matter?"

"Nothing. The Sheriff only wants to speak to me."

Guy kissed Dwen's forehead and then kissed Whitney on the lips.

"When Gytha wakes..."

"I'll be sure to give her a kiss from her father."

"Thank you."

Guy dressed himself and left the chamber and went down to the Sheriff's chambers. Guy saw two guards and the Sheriff.

"What's happened?"

"Guy, I did warn you that reputation is very important to me."

"You can't do anything to seperate me and Whitney. We're joined by marriage. By the church."

"Are you?"

The sheriff snapped his fingers and one of the guards dragged a heavy load from underneath his bed.

"Sometimes, Guy, I have my ways."

The guards lifted the cover off the heavy load, to reveal the face of the priest. The same one who had authority over the Church of Nottingham and the one who had married Guy and Whitney. He was pale and cold to the touch, his mouth was nothing but an open gape. He was dead.

"You've gone mad, sir."

"Oh no, Guy. I've simply been protecting you. Guards, go to Sir Guy's bedchambers and arrest his wife."

"I won't let you take her! Our children-"

"Will be taken care of and raised in the castle walls. Hopefully they will forget their mother over time."

"I'll kill you-"

"Lay a hand on me, Guy. I'll simply have you arrested as well."

The guards began walking towards the chambers, Guy chased after them. They burst open the door and advanced on Whitney who was holding Dwen in her arms.

"Guy, help me!" Whitney screamed.

The guards jerked Dwen out of Whitney's arms and then dragged her away. Guy ran to hold onto her.

"You can't do this! Dwen and Gytha need their mother."

Whitney managed to break free of the guards and ran to Guy and sobbed.

"I'm so scared."

"I know, Whit. I know. Just be strong. I love you."

"I love you. The children?"

"No harm will come to them.I promise. I'll free you, Whitney. I swear it."

"I know."

Guy gave Whitney another hug and kiss before the guards came and dragged her away.

Whitney's prison cell was dark and damp and lonely. Guy was not with her, Dwen and Gytha weren't with her. Everything she valued was not near her and that frightened Whitney a great deal.She could suddenly hear what she thought was scraping. She looked and saw that a brick was being pulled at, Whitney got down on the ground and removed the brick. She could see Will on the other side.

"Will? How did you know?"

"That doesn't matter. Who put you in here?"

"The sheriff. He killed a priest and then placed me under arrest."

"He's turned to madness. Did Guy try to stop him?"

"He did. The Sheriff was relentless."

"As am I. Grab a stick in your cell."

"I don't understand."

"I'll get you back to your husband, Whitney. You just have to trust me."

Whitney looked around her cell for a twig of some sort and thankfully found one.

"Now, just trace alongside the bricks."

Whitney used the stick to trace the outside of the bricks as Will began to pull them out one by one. Pretty soon, there was a large enough gap in the stone wall for Whitney to escape. After escaping, Will led Whitney into the forest.

"Will, I need to go back to the castle. Guy is waiting for me. Dwen and Gytha need me."

"I know, but it's far too dangerous right now. Just come with me. Please."

"I must be mad."

Whitney allowed Will to lead her deeper into the forest. They soon arrived at an area. Almost as if somebody had been camping.

"Is this where you live, Will?"

"Not exactly."

"It's where we all live."

Whitney turned and saw a man draped in a green cloak, coming out of the bushes.

"You're...You're Robin Hood."

Pretty soon, a man jumped down from a tree. Then, another man emerged from behind a rock.

"Will?"

"Whitney, I'm an outlaw. I belong to Robin Hood's men."

Whitney suddenly fainted.

When Whitney regained concious, it was already late in the evening. She felt a cold compress being pressed against her brow, she turned and saw Will.

"Do you feel better?"

"A bit. Oh Will, why couldn't you tell me?"

"You're married to Guy, Whitney. You have his children. I couldn't tell you that I am a friend to your husband's worst enemy. I value your friendship, but you wouldn't keep quiet."

"If it meant your life, you know I would of remained silent."

"I know. Think you can sit up?"

"Yes."

Will helped Whitney sit up and then scooped some water up in a ladle.

"Drink. Only a little."

Whitney took a sip of the water and then pushed the ladle away.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, a woman who was dressed in rather common clothing, approached Will & Whitney.

"Thank goodness. She's awake."

"Djaq, I want you to meet Lady Whitney Woolgar. Guy's wife and mother of his children."

"Will often speaks of you."

"Does he?"

"Oh yes. He speaks of how he saved you in the forest, and how he simply fell mad-"

"Djaq!"

Djaq smiled and left the two alone.

"She's very lovely. Is she a friend?"

"Yes, she is. She often wishes to set me with many women. I often reject them."

"Why?"

"Well, marriage seems so second-rate. I'm a free spirit, Lady Woolgar. Romance is nothing to me."

"Oh come on, Will. Surely you love someone and wish to be with her."

"Well, I do. However, I fear she'd never love me."

"Who is she? Is it Djaq?"

"No. I've said to much. Get some rest."

Will ran off, leaving Whitney confused. She shrugged her shoulders and laid down to sleep some more.


	15. Execute My Guilt

A few days after Whitney's arrest, Guy was looking over Dwen and Gytha in his chamber, when Marian came into the chamber.

"How are they?" Asked Marian.

"Oh, they're angels. Much like their Mother. I haven't been to seen Whitney because the Sheriff has seen to it that we be kept seperated. However, he has left Nottingham for the evening. I was going to visit her soon." Guy said.

"You can't visit her, Guy." Marian said, lowering her head.

"Why not? She's my wife and this may be the only time I able to see her." Guy said.

"She's not in the dungeon, Guy. She's not even in the castle." Marian said simply.

"What?" Guy said.

"She's been missing since the evening of her arrest."

"Her arrest was three days ago." Guy said, trying to hide his panic.

"I know."

"My wife has been missing for three days, and only now has someone chosen to inform me?" Guy yelled, Gytha began crying.

Guy sighed and picked Gytha up, holding her to his chest. Gently rocking back and forth.

"I want the forest to be searched, I want all the nearby villages to be searched. Every abandoned church, farm, and valley must be scouted out." Guy said, remembering to keep his tone lowered.

"Guy, there's no need to search all of Britain. I know where Whitney is." Marian said.

"Where is she?" Asked Guy, Marian seemed reluctant to answer. "Where is my wife, Marian?"

"She's in the forest. With Robin Hood and his men." Marian said.

"Look over the children." Guy said, handing Gytha over to Marian.

Guy calmly left the chamber and went to the stables, grabbing his horse. He quickly mounted up and rode off into the forest.

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Whitney was resting peacefully when Will suddenly approached her. Whitney sat up and smiled.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your rest. I only wanted to check on you. To see if you were all right." Will said.

"I'm all right, Will. Please, come and sit with me." Whitney said, Will sat down next to Whitney.

"What is the real problem, Will?" Asked Whitney, folding her arms.

"Why do you love him?" Asked Will.

"What?"

"Why do you love Guy? He's cruel to the people of Nottingham, he treats outlaws like heathens, and yet you still love him. Why?"

"Guy is not what most people think, Will. There is goodness in him. He shows it every day to me and to our children. He would go to the end of the world and back if it meant protecting his family. He's confessed to me that he wants to end his cruelty. He says he doesn't want to be the Sheriff."

"It's a lie, Whitney! My God, you will believe everything he tells you? He's no different than a hunter leading an animal to a trap! You deserve so much better, Whitney. Someone like me." Will said.

"Someone like you?" Whitney said, standing to her feet.

"Yes." Will stood up and took a firm grasp on Whitney's shoulders. "You once asked me if I love Djaq and I said no because I was in love with someone else. It's you. I've loved you from the moment that I saw you and I knew I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to become upset and believe I was trying to steal you away from Guy."

"You love me?" Whitney said, hardly able to speak.

"Very much so." Will nodded.

Whitney stood in front of Will for several seconds. In complete silence. It seemed she was hardly able to breathe.

"Say something, Whitney." Will said.

After a few more moments, Whitney finally found herself able to say the words that first came to her mind.

"Return me to the castle, Will. I never want to see you again." Whitney said.

Before Will had the chance to speak, they heard a horse approaching. They both looked and saw Guy riding up to the camp. Thankfully, Robin and his other men were out stealing and Djaq was somewhere in the forest. Will was expecting Guy to arrest him, but instead he went straight over to Whitney and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" Guy asked Whitney.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt or sick. I'm all right. How are the children?"

"They're missing their Mother." Guy said, giving Whitney a kiss.

After another kiss, Guy turned to Will. He instantly seemed upset with him.

"First, that damnable Robin had robbed me of Marian. Now, one of his men has chosen to steal my wife? I may not be able to arrest Robin, but I will settle for you."

As Guy was about to attack Will, he was stopped by Whitney.

"Guy, please. Leave him alone. I would have died if it weren't for Will. You shouldn't be angry with him. You should be grateful that he was willing to protect me. Let's return to the castle."

Guy looked at Whitney and then at Will. His form soon relaxed and he took Whitney's hand, leading her to his horse. He helped her mount the animal, and then mounted himself. Together, they rode back to the castle. Whitney was overjoyed when she was reunited with Dwen and Gytha, but she couldn't help but remember what Will had said to her. True, she didn't love Will but Will loved her. She never wanted Guy to figure out about Will's feelings, in fear that he would doubt her love.

It took a bit of persuasion, but the Sheriff had finally decided to let Whitney and Guy be happy. This alone, should have made Whitney feel better. It didn't. One evening, Guy laid in bed when he turned and realized that Whitney wasn't with him. He looked and saw her sitting by the chamber window, staring outside. Guy sighed and crawled out of bed, covering himself with his robe. He went over to Whitney and kissed her cheek.

"Something is wrong, darling. Tell me what it is." Guy said, Whitney didn't seem to be listening. "Ever since your return, you've done nothing but care for the children and sit by this window. It's almost as if nothing else exists. You won't speak to Marian. Let alone me."

Whitney turned to Guy, tears were welling up in her eyes. She brought her hand to Guy's cheek and stroked it.

"You, Dwen, and Gytha are the people that I value most in my life. I love you all in equality and I apologize for neglecting you. I just can't seem to forgive myself." Whitney said.

"Forgive yourself? Whitney, you've done nothing wrong. You've been nothing but a victim of a kidnapping. What is there to forgive?" Guy said, Whitney walked away from the window.

"There has been so much that I haven't told you. So many things that I felt were better left unsaid. Now I realize that I must confess what I have done, if we are to be happy." Whitney said.

Guy approached Whitney and rubbed her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the back of her head.

"Whatever it is. I will forgive you." Guy whispered.

Whitney smiled and grabbed onto Guy's hand, leading him to the bed. They both sat down and Whitney laid against Guy's chest.

"Ever since I can remember, I had always admired you. I had always wanted to be with you. Now, that I have you, I would be a fool if I let you go. It's a risk I must take, I suppose." Whitney said, she then sat up and looked Guy straight in the eyes. "The evening that I ran out of the castle, I had fled to the woods and that is when I first met Will. Of course, I was terrified at first. I believed he was capable of hurting me. He didn't. He let me go. I felt as if I needed to be grateful to him. So, I kept our friendship a secret. However, Marie figured out when I was pregnant with Dwen and Gytha. She began to spread rumors that it was Will who was their father, not you.

I kept quiet because I had felt you would hate me if I told you the truth behind these rumors. The evening of my arrest, I wasn't kidnapped. I escaped. I escaped with Will's help and he took me to the forest. It was only at that moment had I realized what he did for a living. Who he worked for. It came as such a shock that I fainted, and Will took care of me until I regain concious. It was only then that he told me that he loved me. I hated him! I hated him for saying such a ridiculous thing. He knew very well where my heart was and yet he chose to confess his feelings. The only reason I asked you to spare him was because he had helped me see another day. If it wasn't for that, then you would have had my full consent to kill him. I know that sounds wicked, but I was...am angry with him." Whitney said.

Guy kept staring at Whitney, which made Whitney turn her head and look towards a blank wall. She couldn't bare to face her husband's sadden eyes. Suddenly, Guy gently turned Whitney's head and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Why should I be mad at the one person who has chosen to love me? Whitney, I am proud of you. You haven't done anything wrong, you have proven your loyalty. It is William who should pay for his crimes." Guy said.

"What?"

"Darling, he has caused you so much pain. He has placed so much guilt in your heart, that it has hurt you. I cannot bare to see you in pain. End our suffering and lead Will to the castle. So that we may arrest him and prepare him for execution." Guy said.

"Guy, I can't. I owe him my life. I can't set him up for his execution." Whitney said.

"You don't owe him anything. He owes his life to you. For all the anguish he has caused you. Whitney, it may be the only way we can be happy again. It will take away all the pain you feel. If not for me, then for our children. They would only want to see their mother happy. Just as I would."

Whitney stood up and walked over to Dwen and Gytha's bassinets. She smiled and laid her hands on both of them.

"You're right. They cannot suffer a lifetime of watching their Mother wallow in guilt." Whitney said, she turned back to Guy. "I'll go to the forest and fetch him."


End file.
